Lil Loafie
"Lil Loafie" is the twenty-third episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-third episode overall. It aired on October 4, 2014. Synopsis A defective loaf of bread becomes famous after SwaySway and Buhdeuce take it under their wing. Plot The episode begins with the delivery of bread to Tree City for customer #1 — T-Midi! Five dozen Snails on Kale's bread loaves, 4 dozen Truffle Truffle Fluffle Bread loaves and one Aka Zucchini Fettuccine Meatball Bread. However T-midi does not take the loaf, having noted on it the crack. As a lover of the perfect bread, he decides to destroy the damaged loaf, but ducklings prevent this and asked to give them a loaf under it's wing. T-midi agrees to give the loaf in exchange for the time of his rest: the owl needs to enjoy the perfect bread. The joyful Breadwinners return home, showing Lil Loafie' (so they called bread) their home. Ducklings show Lil Loafie Jelly', but she immediately eats bread, taking it for an ordinary loaf. SwaySway squeezes the loaf out of the frog, but it's still hungry and keeps chasing after the ducks that are so desperate to save their "baby." The guys agree that the Swamp Pad is not the best place to spend time with their pet, and then they go to the Central quack Park. However, there was no rest: a giant monster-destroyer appeared in the city, which destroys everything. Chief Tadpolice tried to arrest the monster, but he starts to devour her. To everyone's surprise, Lil Loafie saves she, when Bundesen accidentally launched he into the air due to the fact that the straps caught on a springy attraction. The criminal is defeated, and Lil Loafie gets universal love from all the inhabitants of Duck Town. Things with his image sold out in an instant, with his participation removed the gunman, and he managed to walk the red carpet with Breadwinners, who, apparently, began to play the role of managers. The success of Lil Loafie was not to the taste for T-midi, and he decides to take away Lil Loafie with the help the official order form. Having become the most popular loaf, owl again wanted to have it in his collection of rare and valuable bread, but his storage methods Lil Loafie too cruel, and Breadwinners commit themselves to bring a friend back. Ducklings transform into plumbers ducks and cloaked they enter the house T-midi. SwaySway and Buhdeuce break the sink, telling T-midi that's what happened. SwaySway charges to Buhdeuce to divert T-midi, while he will search Lil Loafie. When the duckling pulls out Lil Loafie, the alarm is triggered, and the guys do not have time to hide from the instantly appeared RamBamBoo. T-midi explains that the Breadwinners stole his valuable loaf and presents a form that SwaySway just eats. The guys clung to the fight until they were separated by Krambamboo and said that their dispute can only be solved only by the loaf. Despite the zeal of all three, the baton chooses RamBamBoo. She was delighted and immediately took the loaf in the police squad. Lil Loafie becomes the coolest police officer and partner of the tadpolice chief. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *T-Midi *Rambamboo Minor characters *Lil Loafie *Tadpolice *T-Midi's mother (pictured) *Buhdeuce's Fan (debut) *Mr. Pumpers (cameo) Songs *"Lil Loafie" Trivia *This episode aired second in the full episode instead of first. * This episode is very similar to the SpongeBob episode, "The Paper". Cultural Refrences *''Mario'': The Plumber Ducks level up is styled off of the video game Mario. * The 2 ducks said they were from Butt-Crack-Plumbing, which is not a real store. Gallery LilLoafie1.jpg LilLoafie2.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes